1. Field
The present system and method relate to a liquid crystal display device. More particularly, the present system and method relate to a liquid crystal display device that has improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a display panel and a backlight assembly that provides light to the display panel. The display panel includes a display area for displaying images, and a peripheral area that includes a driver for driving the display area.
The backlight assembly includes a light source, a light guide plate for guiding light generated by the light source to the display panel, an optical sheet for adjusting the characteristics of the light exiting from the light guide plate, and a supporting member for supporting the optical sheet.
For example, the optical sheet may have a planar shape and be disposed parallel to a light-exiting surface of the light guide plate. Light reflected in the optical sheet may leak through a side surface of the optical sheet and thereby deteriorate the display quality of the liquid crystal display device. To prevent the light leakage, a light-blocking tape may be attached to a peripheral area of a top surface of the optical sheet. However, because the optical sheet is generally thin, it provides little surface area for attaching the light-blocking tape. Consequently, when the temperature of the liquid crystal display device increases, the light-blocking tape may easily separate from the optical sheet as the light-blocking tape and the optical sheet expand at different rates. When separation occurs, impurities from the separated light-blocking tape may contaminate the liquid crystal display device.